


Q IS FOR QUIET

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is missing. Everyone's worried about Q. Even Jackie the tea lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q IS FOR QUIET

007 had gone quiet four days ago.

At first glance this was not unusual he'd been shot stabbed blown up many times.  
He had often been reported missing in action and turned up safe and well, maybe not well; usually battle scarred, but alive.

This time it was different, in truth people were not too worried Bond after all he was an agent it was his job to get into trouble.

No this time people were very concerned about Q.

He had remained at his desk for four days he hadn't slept he had barely even sat down.

So pale and thin the only colour the black circles under his eyes.  
Everyone was worried about him from M down to Jackie the tea lady  
.  
Almost everyone passing his desk left food a cheese sandwich, maybe a muffin.  
Hot soup, hot chocolate and dozens of cups of tea.

The food and drink was left untouched removed by Jackie on her last run of the day.

He drank only the tea, as if it had magical properties that would help.

 

007 was missing. Secret Agent James Bond was missing. His lover James was missing, on every level ,He Q should be the one person able to find him.

He searched satellite photographs, read reports from all over the world, watched for any news, however small, right across the internet that may help bring James home.

He had an enormous block of ice in his chest that he recognised as fear.

If He couldn't find James what use was he.

Day five and M sent for Tanner.  
“ Take him home, put him to bed, try and get him to eat something and try to get him to get some sleep. Knock him out if you need to."

Q fought Tanner every inch of the way but he stood firm.

An hour later Q was tucked up in bed.  
He wouldn't eat but drank down the hot milk Tanner gave him. It may have been the hot milk, or the spoonful of honey, or maybe the two tots of rum Tanner had put into it but Q finally drifted off to sleep.

Tanner switched on the heating in the freezing house and put extra covers on the bed. He found a book and wrapped himself in a throw to be comfortable and settled down to wait.

He had begun to nod off in the chair when a slight noise disturbed him.

He let out a sigh of relief when a familiar voice spoke.

"Good Evening Tanner. What are you doing in my house has something happened to Q?"

“007 Thank God. He’s been worried sick neither sleeping nor eating he was making himself ill.  
I was told to bring him home and look after him. You don't look too good yourself."

"I feel worse even than I look. All I could think of was getting home to him."

"You should go upstairs too. I'll inform everyone you're ok. I'll tell M you'll be in tomorrow."

He patted Bond on the back. I'm glad you're safe I'll see myself out.

James almost crawled upstairs to bed.  
He looked down at Q sleeping, the sound of his breathing so quiet James had to concentrate to hear it.  
He slipped of f his top things and slid carefully into the bed. To make sure Q was sleeping and not dead he placed his hand gently over His lovers heart.  
The soft beat sent him off to sleep.

Q woke first, the touch of the hand on his chest familiar and comfortable.  
He didn't dare open his eyes yet.  
"If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up."

Tentatively he ran his long elegant fingers over the body beside him tracing all the scars remembering the feel of James under his hand.  
When he finally put his hand up to James chin the roughness got his eyes open at last, if it was a dream James would be clean shaven.

James stirred as Q caressed him. When Q's fingers ran over his lips he opened his mouth and drew them in.

A groan left Q and a great shudder overtook him as the ice in his chest finally broke.

James turned towards him gathering him into his arms finding his lips with his own, finally feeling he was home.

Q rested his head on James chest . With James arms wrapped round him the sound of their two heart beating sent them back to sleep.

 

Waking a couple of hours later Q was alone in the bed he could still feel the warmth of James body and relaxed when he heard the shower running. He could do with a shower too, he must smell awful.

Entering the bathroom he saw James at the basin shaving. A towel round his waist. He had a few scrapes and scratches but looked his usual self. When he caught sight of Q in the mirror he broke into a smile.

That smile enraged Q and when James turned he socked him on the nose.

“You bastard. I was worried sick where the hell were you?”

James looked stunned blood was trickling from his nose he reached for a towel.

“I had to finish the mission. I’m sorry you were worried all I could think about was getting home to you.”

Q was a little shocked at what he’d done he’d never hit anyone before and he hadn’t expected to make James bleed.  
He took the towel and dabbed James face gently.  
” Sorry, sorry, but seeing you standing there as if nothing had happened really…”

“Pissed you off.”

“Exactly”.

“Are we ok now or do you want another swing?”

Without waiting for a reply James picked up Q and opened the shower door bundled him inside and turned on the cold water.

“Aargh James its freezing”

James turned the water up and Q stripped off his wet underclothes enjoying the feel of warm water on his skin.

James looked at Q through the glass. He didn’t blame Q for being angry, he was pleased he cared so much.   
Why was he standing looking when he could be right there in the shower.

He stepped inside taking some soap and washing Q all over. Caressing him gently, rinsing him off, he kissed Q the whole time barely letting him breath.  
Then taking both their hard lengths in his hand he brought them to a pleasing conclusion.

They dried each other as they moved to the bed. They both wanted to carry on connecting but a voice downstairs shouted.

“Sir? Q? Bond? er James? It’s me Tanner I’m here to take you to H.Q. M is waiting,”

James laughed and rolled off Q. He pulled him up from the bed.   
“Well get back to this later. Don’t forget where we’re up to. We better get dressed.

They quickly got ready and after a scrappy breakfast of tea and dry toast got in the car.

“Didn’t you buy any food at all while I was away?”

“Bit busy, bloody secret agent went missing.”

James laughed and pulled Q towards him for a kiss.

“Did you at least remember to bring back the equipment in good condition this time 007?”


End file.
